Skylar Storm
Skylar Storm is a main character in the series, Mighty Med. She was a superhero from the planet Caldera whom Kaz and Oliver admire, the latter of whom has a crush on her. Once a great superhero, she lost her powers when the mutant villain, the Annihilator stole them, but turned evil upon regaining them. With Skylar serving the Annihilator, she has become one of the most dangerous supervillains to be reckoned with. Skylar serves as the secondary antagonist of Season 2 in Mighty Med Biography Origins & Life as a Hero Skylar Storm was once a superhero born on the volcanic planet Caldera, whose people are genetically engineered with superpowers. Skylar has faced off with some of the most fearsome villains in the world. Beware to anyone who treats her as "just another pretty face!" One day, the Annihilator confronted her and stole her powers, reducing her to a normo who relied solely on her agility and reflexes in combat. Kaz and Oliver decided that one day, they would find a way to restore her powers. Turn to Evil One year later, Kaz and Oliver found the Annihilator's lair and stole back Skylar's stolen powers, though the Annihilator eventually followed them to Mighty Med. After Skylar's powers were restored, she ended up becoming controlled by the Annihilator's evil. It was eventually revealed that the Annihilator used a serum to tamper with Skylar's powers so that he could control them once she regained them. Kaz and Oliver called Titanio, who summoned other superheroes to take down and capture Skylar and the Annihilator. Just as Skylar was about to be captured, Megahertz stepped in, and helped Skylar reverse time. As a result, everyone involved would forget that she turned evil, and would continue serving the Annihilator as a mole. After Kaz and Oliver decided to restore all the powers the Annihilator stole, he later had Skylar use his serum to turn other superheroes into his evil servants. Tecton later discovered Skylar's evil plan in the Annihilator's lair, and attempted to stop her. Despite his skills and efforts, Tecton was defeated, and turned into another servant of the Annihilator. As more and more superheroes became corrupted, Kaz and Oliver found out Skylar was evil, but kept it secret so that she wouldn't suspect them. Kaz and Oliver resolved that they must find a way to defeat Skylar and the Annihilator. Loose Ends The Annihilator decided that Kaz and Oliver were to dangerous as they kept interfering in their plans, and ordered Skylar to kill Oliver first. Skylar asked Oliver to the dance, planning to kiss him and steal his life (due to a power the Annihilator gave her) but during the dance, her feelings for Oliver started to conflict her. She went back to the Annihilator to try and convince him that Oliver didn't need to die. However the Annihilator was furious she had disobeyed him and told her do it or he would kill her himself, and then them. Back at the dance Skylar tried again, and reluctantly tried to kiss him. However they were interrupted by Alan and Skylar lost her nerve. Returning to the Annihilator she lied that she had succeeded. The Annihilator was also able to bring it up at the Cool Villian Table. Final Battle & Defeat When Kaz and Oliver visited Caldera, The Annihilator and Skylar ambushed the boys at Hapax the Elder's hideout. Kaz and Oliver make their final stand against Skylar, who has decided to betray the Annihilator and rule the universe, but not without offering Kaz and Oliver to join her. Oliver pretends to give in, but in truth, got close enough to give her coal, her one true weakness. Now weakened with the help of Hapax the Elder, Skylar was defeated. Hapax sucked out Skylar's corrupted powers, turning her good again but leaving her powerless. After Skylar turned good again, she had a few moments with Oliver, but The Annihilator shot Skylar with a fatal poison as a last-ditch payback for her betrayal. Although Hapax finished off the Annihilator, Skylar was mortally poisoned. Kaz and Oliver were teleported back to Mighty Med, and raced to save Skylar, but were too late; Skylar succumbed to the poison and died. But fortunately, it was then revealed that Horace was Caduceo, the legendary healer of superheroes; who was able to use his powers to bring Skylar back to life. Trivia *Skylar is very similar to Darth Vader in that both started out as heroes, but then turned evil and subservient to the main antagonists. Both have a connection with the main protagonist, and that connection gave them conscience to prevent them from killing them. *Even though Skylar was evil, there was still a part of her that cared for Oliver. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Teenagers Category:Pawns Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Enforcer Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:The Heavy Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Hegemony Category:Affably Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Minion Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tragic